


caught inbetween

by c1vilwars



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Other, Spoilers, in concluison watch tenet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1vilwars/pseuds/c1vilwars
Summary: you get caught in the oslo airport art storage with neil and the protagonist
Kudos: 7





	caught inbetween

**Author's Note:**

> tenet was such an amazing movie, i couldn't resist writing y/n into it.  
> idk what this is tbh, but thank you for reading !
> 
> (e/c means eye color, it only appears once but just letting you know!)

you stepped out of the taxi, grabbing your black suitcase and brushing the wrinkles out of the red body con dress you had on.  
you gave a quick thanks to the driver before shutting the car door and making your way to the interior of oslo airport.

security was right at the door. the white heels you wore clicked as you made your way to the front of the line.  
you placed your suitcase on the x-ray conveyor belt and made eye contact with the nearest guard  
“arms out for me.” the man said in english as he took his arm and patted down your right arm, then the left. his hands grazed your torso.  
“hey buddy, _easy_.” the tension between the two of you was unbearable.  
when the man's hands have touched what felt like your entire body he let you through.

  
the tension broke and a sigh of relief left your lungs the place was bustling with people, running to different areas, ordering coffee from the small stands, those talking with family members.  
but you were all alone. just you and a suitcase. you took a breath in as you started walking to the gate on your ticket.  
you’d move your wrist and take a peek at your watch. realizing you had time to waste, you walked past your gate and explored around the airport.

you stopped walking carelessly when the sun was completely set. around you were gates, but none of them were your flight.  
a nearby map caught your attention as you took steps to it, but it was all in norwegian. you sighed as the object on your arm was telling you that your flight would be boarding in five minutes.  
you started to run, but you didn't retrace your steps. the normal airport atmosphere of bustling people and random dings to alert were gone.  
there were no gates around you. you ended up in a hallway with white walls and brown floors.  
“fuck!” you’d shout, hitting your fist against the wall. that's when the airport shook. the black suitcase the was once in your hand flew to the other side of the hallway as you fell onto your tailbone.

you opened your eyes to see a man by our side. your glance pierced his eyes. the man looked over at another whose hair was blonde, the blonde reaching out a hand.  
"whats going on?" you asked, changing your glance to the one beside him before taking the blonde's hand. he’d help you off the floor, looking at you with a hint of confusion.  
at that moment, you felt out of place and your hands intertwined in front of you.  
"something that has to be done." the other said. you observed the room around you before looking at the two men  
"can you please help me?" the words were light and left your mouth with no hesitation. the two men's eyes met.  
“we have something to do, come on neil.” the one man would say to the other.  
“please, i have no idea what is happening and you are the first people i've seen in awhile” your eyes would dart from neil to the other man who has a look of hostility.  
neil would meet eyes with his companion before grabbing your hand.  
“she already knows too much anyway.” neil would say as his partner would stand beside him on the left, rolling his eyes. the group walked up to two doors. neil let go of your hand to fumble with the right door.  
the other mans attention was on the left. when the doors opened, they entered. neil motioned to you to stay back. neils partner was looking at the glass that separated the two rooms. you angled your head to get a better look. from what you could see, they were bullet holes. the other man looked at neil with concern, then at you with an identical look.

in what felt like a second, two people came out of a moving door. they were dressed in all black, with some kind of mask on. neil started chasing the one in his room as he tried to run out.  
you used your body to block the door, with neil taking off his mask. the face that you saw was something you didn’t expect. neil grabbed your hand to move you away from the doorframe and let the man run. through the glass wall, you could see the other man fighting the one man in black remaining  
“what is going on here?” you whispered to yourself. your e/c eyes would meet neils blue ones.  
“nothing that concerns you.”  
he would say, his eyes having a hint of dismay. not wanting to interfere with why he seemed put off by the question, you looked away from him and didn’t say anything more.  
but you knew this was something bigger than just 'something that had to be done'.


End file.
